Game Over, Man, Game Over
by PsychosisUpdated
Summary: Nick wouldn't have cried, Ellis thought's nagged him. Even if it was your funeral, he wouldn't even shed a tear. It's your fault, anyway. Your fault. H-hey character death. Also one-shot.


**LOLFILLER**

**I wanted to write something sad. I wanted to write something with character death.**

**THIS PIECE OF CRAP CAME KNOCKING ON MY DOOR AND I SAID "HEY LET'S KILL OFF NICK"**

**did I mention spoilers**

**ALSO this is not related to They're Stupid Animals. This is just a bunch of drabble.  
**

* * *

Ellis couldn't dress in grieving clothes. The army base barely had any new clothes, so everyone just had to stand around in their underwear, waiting for their old ones to finish washing.

He stood in solitude above a dusty gravestone, the mound of dirt muddy from rain. Ellis traced his finger around the words engraved on the tombstone.

_In memory of Nicolas Josephson, teammate, cunning man, friend._

_1974 - 2009_

Ellis couldn't help but cry. It wasn't himself to cry, but the tears still stained his cheeks. He had dealt with sudden losses, people dying right before his eyes. He had worried for the life of many people, but never had he cried about it.

_Nick wouldn't have cried. _Ellis thought's nagged him. _Even if it was your funeral, he wouldn't even shed a tear. It's your fault, anyway. Your fault. _

Those two words echoed in Ellis' head as the entire scene replayed before his eyes.

* * *

_The rescue helicopter was here. Ellis knew Coach was thanking God by the way the older man's eyes closed. Ellis was relieved too, but he almost didn't want to leave. This was awesome! Killing zombies while rocking out to Midnight Riders music. Man, Ellis loved the Midnight Riders. They saved lives, and this was proof._

_"Come on, people, let's move!" Rochelle yelled, throwing a bile bomb to distract all the common infected, mostly-clearing the path._

_Ellis ran as fast as he could. The urgency in Rochelle's voice reminded Ellis how serious this situation was. Coach followed Ellis, and Nick was following close behind, shooting at the Tank that was following them over his shoulder._

_Ellis admired Nick for this move. He knew Nick had skill, but over-the-shoulder shooting while running? He had to try that some time._

_Rochelle helped Ellis onto the chopper. The southerner knelt down by the opening, shooting infected to clear the way for Nick and Coach. Once Coach was on, Ellis reached out his hand to help Nick. Nick shook his head and got on himself. Ellis admired Nick even more for this._

_Nick shouted to the pilot, "Alright, we're all on, let's go--ELLIS, HOLY SHIT!" The Tank that had been chasing them was now at the chopper, and had grabbed Ellis' feet. The monstrous nightmare of an infected was dragging him, the only reason the young southerner hadn't been completely pulled off of the chopper was because he was hanging on to one of the seats for dear life. Nick knew he had to be a hero, after all, who else would there be to pick on with Ellis dead?_

_"Hey, assclown!" Nick readied his axe in his hand, spinning it around. The Tank diverted it's attention to Nick. "Suck on this!" He brought the axe into the Tank's face, making it howl and bellow in pain, blood spewing onto Nick's white suit. The large infected let go of Ellis and grabbed Nick, furious, and threw him._

_The conman went flying across the stage, landing on his head with a sickening crack, all the way on the other side._

_"NICK!" Ellis screamed, readying himself to dive off of the helicopter to save the conman. Ellis' desperate attempts to be a hero just like Nick was interrupted when Coach and Rochelle pulled Ellis back into the helicopter._

_"No!" Ellis struggled, managing to elbow Rochelle off of him, but the southerner wasn't strong enough to get Coach to release him. "We have to save him! We can't let him die! We can't!" Tears were coming to Ellis' eyes now._

_Rochelle grabbed Ellis' shoulder and shook him. "Ellis, calm down. There's nothing we can do now." She tried to sound reassuring, but even her voice was cracking from the unexpected loss._

_But Ellis wouldn't calm down. As Coach shut the helicopter's door, Ellis socked the older man right in the chin. He then continued to hit Coach's chest, before eventually the punches reduced into frail half-hearted slams. "We could have saved him! We could have saved him..."_

_Coach only shook his head sadly and put Ellis onto one of the seats. There was a long awkward silence as the helicopter flew. The only sounds were the pilot talking over the radio, and Ellis' sobbing._

_Rochelle wiped her eyes and hugged Ellis as Coach slowly said a prayer for Nick._

_"Lord Almighty, please be kind to Nicolas. I know he wasn't the kindest soul, but he was still our friend. Please find it in your heart to forgive his sins."_

* * *

Ellis shook off his tears and just stared at Nick's grave. There wasn't any body in that mound of dirt. Not even pictures. The only remnant of Nick's life that the conman left in the helicopter before he saved Ellis' life was his wallet, which contained one hundred dollars and a note to Ellis, Coach, and Rochelle.

Ellis' reached in his pocket and pulled out the note, his eyes wandering over each and every single detail of it again. Ellis had read it so many times, he could memorize every single word.

The southerner stared back at Nick's grave, and took his hat off solemnly, gently placing it on top of the tombstone.

"Rest in peace, bud."

Ellis then folded up the note perfectly, and buried it in a separate mound of dirt right next to the grave.

_Ellis_

_Coach_

_Ro_

_Now, don't think of me as a wuss or anything, but I think this whole zombie apocalypse really did something for me. Besides piss me off. It made me trust people more, y'know? And not only did the zombies do that, you guys did to. I gotta thank you guys._

_The only reason I'm wasting my time writing this goddamned note is cause I don't think any of us are gonna make it. Let's face it, what are the chances a mechanic, a tv producer, a coach, and a gambler are going to survive?_

_Like zero to one billion or something._

_I figured if I go down first, I'd want you all to let you know that you've done a lot for me. But if you show this note to anyone else, I'll haunt all your asses._

_Rochelle, you are the only girl I've met that hasn't slapped me after so much as hearing my name. You're sweet, nice, an all around amazing woman. And I'm pretty sure this might come out wrong, but if I had to be stuck with one girl out of all the ones I've met in my entire life, it would be you. I'd choose you over my mom, she was a bitch anyway._

_Coach, you're like a walking motivational tape. You know the right words to keep anyone going. I still remember that one time when I reminded Ellis his entire family was probably dead, including that Keith moron, and he started getting all depressed, and you snapped him right back into his old annoying self. Gotta respect you for that. I thought the kid was hopeless._

_Ellis_

_God, this is awkward. I know I pick on ya kid, but don't take it personally. We all have ways to cope with the infection, right? Coach has his chocolate, you have your stories, and I actually have no idea what Ro does, but think of pissing people off as my way of coping. Yeah, think of it that way. In reality, you're not SUCH an annoying hick. You're shining to the brim with morale, and I respect you for that. I bet you're relieved I'm out of your way, though, ha. No more of that asshole to keep making fun of you. I wouldn't be surprised._

_What I'm trying to say is, sorry, I guess._

_And I was kidding about your hat. It's actually pretty nice._

_And your shirt. But it does look like it says "Bull shit."_

_Yours truly, Nick._

_

* * *

_**oh dat silly nick**


End file.
